


You don't have to do that alone

by ShadowAtlas



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Dizziness, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fatherly Merritt, Fever, Gen, Sick Character, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAtlas/pseuds/ShadowAtlas
Summary: Daniel is stubborn as usual, and refuses to admit that he needs to rest. Merritt decides it's time to talk some sense into him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction about Now You See Me universe, but certainly not the last.
> 
> Now You See Me's characters and story don't belong to me... But this fiction's story and ideas do !
> 
> See you at the end, good reading !  
> Shadow

When J. Daniel Atlas wakes up this morning, he feels an awful migraine blowing up his brain, as if someone was beating his forehead with a hammer. The kind of headache which makes you wonder if hitting your head on a wall wouldn’t be more pleasant.  
  
The Four Horsemen are only three since Henley left, one month earlier. This puts into question a lot of their tricks, and even if they don’t have any show planned – the Eye having not contact them yet –, Daniel spent the week adapting these tricks to a three magicians’ team. He even sacrificed several nights to that. No wonder he wakes up with such a headache.  
  
Daniel takes a look at his alarm clock: 9h22, he barely managed to sleep three hours. He decides to get up nevertheless, but immediately grabs the wall for support, in order not to collapse on the floor: he feels like the whole room is spinning around him.  
  
The young man closes his eyes and waits a few seconds for the dizziness to subside, then he picks up the blueprints on which he worked part of the night, before joining the others.  
  
Merritt McKinney and Jack Wilder are both sitting at the kitchen’s table, several decks of cards and plates full of waffles spread in front of them. The young magician and the mentalist became really close those last months, and they train each other, one in hypnosis, the other in cards throwing.  
  
When Daniel enters the room, the youngest greets his idol with enthusiasm:  
\- Morning Danny ! Merritt made waffles, you want some ?  
\- Not hungry, the illusionist answers mechanically, before making himself coffee.  
Usually he loves waffles and hates coffee, but his headache is making him nauseous, and he will need this disgusting beverage if he wants to hold on through the whole day.  
  
Merritt stares at him for a few seconds, before asking innocently:  
\- Everything’s alright for you, Atlas ?  
\- Fine, I’m perfectly fine.  
\- Ooh that’s a big lie, and I don’t need to be mentalist to see it… the oldest adds, frowning.  
  
Daniel knows the hypnotist well enough to know that he won’t drop the case until he confesses something, so he answers with a sigh:  
\- Just a headache, no big deal.  
\- You sure ? Jack asks, worry obvious in his voice. You are damn pale, you know… Maybe you’re sick…  
\- J. Daniel Atlas doesn’t get sick, he cuts on an irrevocable tone.  
  
Then he spreads on the table the blueprints he brought, and begins to explain the modifications he conceived. However he feels dizzy again, and has to make a considerable effort to focus on what he is saying. Hence he misses the look Merritt and Jack exchange.  
  
Daniel closes his eyes a moment to concentrate and try to soothe his migraine, when he suddenly feels a firm and freezing hand on his forehead. He takes a few seconds to react at that contact, which only worries more the owner of the hand, before pushing it away weakly. Merritt exclaims:  
\- You’re burning up, Danny !  
\- Nonsense, I’m p-perfectly fine, I told you… he protests, but he is starting to feel really bad. He is hot and cold at the same time, his head is spinning like crazy, his vision is blurred, and he hears Merritt calling “Jack !” just before his knees buckle under him.  
Instead of colliding with the floor, he feels two thins but muscled arms catching him under the armpits, before passing out completely.  
  
  
When he saw Daniel arriving into the kitchen, looking exhausted and his forehead covered with sweat, he immediately knew something was wrong.  
After a few questions from Merritt, and seeing that the “great J. Daniel Atlas” won’t ever admit by himself that he was sick, Jack shared a look with the mentalist before getting ready. He moved behind the young magician when he began to sway, and caught him in his arms when he fainted.  
  
\- What now ? Jack asks, while he holds the young man against his torso to prevent his fall.  
\- We’re carrying him to his bedroom, Merritt answers, catching Daniel’s feet.  
And they do just that. The two magicians lay him on his bed, removing his socks and jeans, letting him in boxer and tee-shirt. Jack drapes the blanket over him to install him comfortably.  
  
Then they take the time to watch him more closely: the young man has big dark circles under the eyes, very pale skin, except from his cheeks which are red from the fever. Strands of hair are stuck to his forehead by the sweat. His breathing is quick and shallow, and he squirms slightly in his sleep, like he was suffering from a nightmare.  
  
Jack nibbles his lip, feeling guilty and frankly worried:  
\- We should have noticed earlier that he was sick… You think we should call a doctor ?  
  
Merritt observes the mess in the room, and picks up some sheets lying around on the floor, covered with notes and schemes.  
\- He will never change, he grumbles before answering Jack. No need of a doctor, he is just overexerted. He probably worked on that several nights and forgot to sleep…  
  
The youngest comes closer to detail the schemes by himself.  
\- It’s brilliant…  
\- Yes it is, but it’s still not a reason to put his health at stake… the mentalist grunts.  
\- Don’t exaggerate Merritt, I just had a small blackout…  
  
The two magicians lift their nose from the sheet to find out that the third Horsemen regained consciousness and sat on the bed, still under the blanket. He is rubbing his temples to get rid of his headache, to no avail apparently.  
  
Merritt stares at him severely, while Jack practically throws himself on the bed and eagerly questions his idol:  
\- You freaked us out Danny ! Are you feeling better ? Hungry ? Thirsty ? Want a hug ?  
\- Wooh easy Jacky, I’m fine, the illusionist answers, with a wince which discredits his sentence right away.  
\- Jack, can you go get some waffles for our sick boy ? Merritt asks suddenly.  
\- Good idea ! the cards thrower exclaims, before jumping from the bed and rushing out of the bedroom.  
\- For the umpteenth time, I’m not s… Daniel begins, starting a gesture to get up.  
  
Merritt forces him to sit back before settling down on the bed.  
\- Not sick, I know ! he retorts, angry and exasperated. You just passed out, stayed unconscious for twenty fucking minutes, you have a raging fever, but other than that, you’re hale and hearty !  
\- That won’t kill me, I can handle that… the young man mumbles, averting his eyes.  
\- Open your eyes, damn it ! the mentalist shouts, now furious, making Daniel jump. If we didn’t push you until you fainted, how long were you going to sham ? What if you passed out on the street, or when we’re chased by the FBI ?  
  
Daniel opens his mouth to retort something, but Merritt doesn’t let him time to speak.  
\- What would happen if you blacked out on stage, during a show ?  
The argument seems to hit the mark this time, because the magician remains frozen before biting his lip, looking guilty.  
  
Merritt takes a few seconds to calm himself, then he continues more softly:  
\- I know Henley’s leaving affected you, and that you try to fill the gap by updating our tricks as soon as possible… But firstly, you don’t have to do that alone… And secondly, exhausting yourself like you did these last days, it’s truly stupid and dangerous !  
  
The young magician’s head is now hanging low, his expression hidden by his hair.  
\- I-I know… Sorry… It’s just… If we aren’t ready when the Eye will need us, that will be because of me, I’m the team leader, it’s my duty t-to…  
\- If we’re not ready, well they’ll wait ‘till we are ! Your health comes before the Eye’s plans, capiche ?  
  
Seeing that Daniel is far from convinced and still wears a guilty look, Merritt puts a hand behind his head and pulls him softly to take him in his arms.  
\- We worry about you, moron.  
Surprised at first, the young man rests his forehead on the older’s shoulder and hugs him back, finally relaxing. Jack chooses this moment to barge in the room and join the collective hug, making them all tumble on the bed.  
  
\- Enough kids, the hypnotist announces after a minute while disengaging himself with difficulty. He grabs the plate Jack brought back and puts it in the illusionist’s hands.  
\- Now Danny, you eat these waffles, and then you sleep for the next twelve hours at least.  
\- Alright… Daddy, the young magician answers without looking at him before wading into a waffle.  
\- You brat, Merritt retorts, but he can’t help smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the dynamic between Daniel and Merritt x)  
> Feel free to leave a comment to tell me what you've thought of it !  
> Shadow


End file.
